


Breakfast experiments

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John brings Sherlock breakfast in bed, Sherlock turns it into an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast experiments

John woke up with Sherlock wrapped around him, holding him close.  He smiled and extracted himself from his living strait jacket, being careful not to wake the slumbering detective. Standing up, he stretched, pulled on his dressing gown, and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. John placed toast, several jars of different flavored jam, and two cups of tea on a tray and carried it into the bedroom. Sherlock was just waking up as he came in. John set the tray on the bedside table.

“I brought you breakfast in bed.” he said.  

“I would rather have you back in bed.” Sherlock said, grabbing John’s dressing gown belt and pulling him toward the bed.

John grinned and pulled belt free from Sherlock’s grasp.

“If you’re good, you can have both.” he informed Sherlock.

He shed his dressing gown and climbed onto the bed. Straddling Sherlock’s waist grabbed a piece of toast and spread jam on it.

“Ummm!” he murmured as he bit into it.

A glob of jam dripped off and landed on John’s chest. Sherlock leaned up and licked it off.

“Blackberry.” he announced.

John nodded and held the toast out to him. Sherlock took a bite. John licked a smear of jam from the corner of his mouth, then kissed him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist as he sat up, chasing John’s mouth as he pulled back. John gave him another quick peck and reached for another piece of toast. He spread jam on it, took a bite, and held it out to Sherlock who ignored it and licked John’s lips instead.

“Strawberry.” he said.

John nodded and wiggled the toast, which caused jam to drip off onto his chest. Sherlock licked it off, then swiped his tongue across John’s nipple, making him hum. When John reached for a third piece of toast, Sherlock bypassed it and stuck him fingers in a jar of jam. He scooped out a liberal amount and smeared it on John’s neck. John gave up on the toast, sighing as Sherlock licked and sucked the jam off of him.   He grabbed Sherlock’s face between his hands and kissed him, swiping his tongue along his lips before he pushed past them to explore his mouth.

“Apricot tastes good on you.” he whispered against Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock’s pale eyes lit up as a smile curled the corners of his mouth up.

“I just thought of an experiment.” he said.

“What? Now?” John demanded, sounding very annoyed. 

“Oh, yes,” Sherlock informed him as he pushed him off his lap onto his back, “I have to find out which flavor of jam tastes best on you.”

John rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“That sounds like very important research.” he said.

“It is.” Sherlock said as he reached for a jam jar.

He smeared jam on the clean side of John’s neck. John hummed and ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. He sighed and moaned as Sherlock worked his way down his chest, taking his time to try each flavor on each of John’s nipples. John was glad he had only brought three jars of jam into the bedroom, anymore and he’d be mad with frustration by the time Sherlock moved lower. He sobbed and beat his fist on the bed when Sherlock spread jam across his belly, then proceeded to slowly lick every bit of it off. After the third time, John grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s hair and pushed his head toward his cock, which was, heard, leaking, and aching like crazy.

“Sherlock, please.” he begged.

Sherlock looked up at him and grinned, the different colors of jam smeared across his face making him look like a deranged clown. He grabbed the pillows from the head of the bed and placed them under John’s hips. He knelt between John’s thighs as he lifted his knees to his shoulders. He looked at the jam jars for a moment, then making his decision, he grabbed on. John groaned as jam was spread along the inside of his thighs, over his perineum, and down the crack of his ass. Sherlock  pushed John’s legs back toward his shoulders, bending him in half as his ass was lifted in the air. John  bit his lip to muffle a scream as Sherlock licked along his perineum, then swiped his tongue against his ass hole. He sobbed when Sherlock pushed jam inside him with the tip of his finger, then sucked it back out. Sherlock sucked on his thigh as he pushed more jam into his ass, gently easing his fingers into John. John almost screamed when Sherlock began to scissor his fingers inside him.  He let loose a stream of mindless babble when Sherlock began sucking on his hole as he caressed his prostate. John could feel his orgasm building, throbbing along his nerves, close but not close enough.

“Need you inside me,” he begged, “please, Sherlock.”

Sherlock lowered John’s legs and reached for the lube. He quickly slicked up his cock and pressed the head against John’s opening. John wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s waist, digging his heels into Sherlock’s ass to push him on, moaning ass his ass stretched to accommodate  the cock filling it. He grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head and pulled his face down so he could place kisses all over it, tasting the different jams on Sherlock’s skin. Sherlock groaned as the tight heat surrounded his cock, savoring the sensation as he moved his hips with slow thrusts, pushing in a little deeper each time until he was fully seated. He framed John’s face and deeply kissed him as he began to move, making adjustments until John cried out, letting him know he’d hit his sweet spot. John’s hands clutched at Sherlock’s shoulders, the buzz singing along his nerves making him moan and sob as Sherlock moved inside him. Soon Sherlock could feel his own orgasm building. He wrapped his fingers around John’s cock and gave it a couple strokes, caressing the slit with each pass. John’s whole body shook when he came with a shout, his ass clenching around Sherlock’s cock.  Sherlock groaned as John’s ass squeezed him and sped up his thrusts, then froze when his orgasm hit, his cock twitching and pulsing inside John as he came. When it was over, he pulled out of John and collapsed beside him.  When his breathing and heart rate had slowed to a normal pace, John rolled on to his side and propped his head on his hand so he could look at Sherlock.

“Did you get the results you needed?” he asked.

“Inconclusive at this time.” Sherlock replied without opening his eyes. 

“How’s that?”  John asked.

“Limited data.” Sherlock said.

“What?” John asked.

Sherlock grabbed John and pulled him down against him.

“There are hundreds, possibly thousands of flavors of jam in the world,” he said as he caressed a hand down John’s back, “ I cannot reach a conclusion from such a small sampling. I am going to have to try as many of them as I can.”

He grabbed John’s ass and squeezed.

“This is going to be an ongoing experiment that could take years.” he said.

John grinned, he was going to spend quite a few mornings getting quite sticky, which was not a bad thing.

  
“As long it’s for important scientific research.” he said.

“Very important.”  Sherlock replied.

“Then there’s just one thing.” John said as he leaned down to kiss Sherlock.

“What is that?” Sherlock asked as he wrapped his arms around John.

“From now on, you make the toast.” John said as he pressed his lips to Sherlock's


End file.
